


You’re The Sin & I’m The Sinner

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: +1 time, 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Henry asked Mike to sleep with him and Mike said ‘no,’ and the 1 time Mike said ‘yes.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 1st Time

**Author's Note:**

> NO CRITICISM EITHER GOOD OR BAD WANTED FOR THIS FIC.
> 
> It really broke my heart when Lifetime cancelled this show. Sigh...
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

Vicki, Coreen, Henry and Mike were all in Vicki’s office doing research on the: not one but two new baddies that were currently wreaking havoc in Toronto and leaving a trail of dead bodies in their wake. Vicki and Coreen were both at the private investigator’s desk, books covering the whole surface as they cross referenced the books and internet articles they came across.

Henry was stretched out on the couch, a thick leather bound book resting on his stomach as he read through it or pretended to as his eyes kept drifting over to the detective, who was sitting on the other side of Vicki’s desk in a visitor’s chair, his feet kicked up on the desk diligently reading and making notes on what the two new monsters could be.

Henry took the time to unobtrusively observe the other man, and he liked what he saw. The towering height of 6’2” that he desperately wanted to climb, the muscular torso he wanted run his tongue over, the thick blond hair that he wanted to run his fingers through and that glorious long neck that he wanted to sink his fangs into again and drink the sweet nectar coursing through those veins.

Henry’s moment came to an end when Coreen let out a rather big yawn.

“I don’t know about you guys but I am tired.” The young Goth said.

“Yeah, I think we all should get some shut eye and come back with fresh eyes tomorrow, or later today.” Vicki said glancing at the clock that showed it was 1:36 A.M.

Henry smiled, “Vampire. Remember?” He said pointing to himself.

“Yeah, well you can take that book home and continue reading.” Vicki said as she and Coreen tried to bring some semblance of order to her desk.

Mike then got up and stretched and Henry drank in the sight he made.

“Hey Coreen, how are you getting home?” The detective asked the young woman.

“My boyfriend loaned me his car, so I’m driving home.” She said. “What about you?”

“The bus, my car’s in the shop.” He answered.

“There’s no need for that Constable,” Henry began, “I can drop you home, it’s on the way to my place.”

Mike looked sceptically at Henry’s smile that looked innocent to the two women, but to him it was anything but.

“Thank, but no thanks. I’ll take the bus.” Mike answered as politely as he could.

“Don’t be like that Detective. It really won’t be a problem.” Henry said, smiling his million watt smile that always got people to trust him, except for the detective, it just made him all the more suspicious.

“Sure,” Mike said dragging out the word, “and on tomorrow’s morning news the headline with be ‘Toronto Detective missing’ and no one will ever find my body.” He said with all seriousness.

Henry’s smile actually dimmed at that.

“Oh, Mike stop being dramatic.” Vicki said. “Henry, he’ll take that ride. It’s extremely cold outside and he will turn into a popsicle before he even reach the bus stop.”

Mike sighed knowing it was no use arguing when Vicki got involved and Henry grinned knowing he had won. The vampire walked out of the office with Mike trailing behind him, when they reached Henry’s car something dawned on Mike.

“How do you know where I live?” He asked, eyeing Henry with open suspicion.

Henry smiled that cheeky smile of his, “I make it my business to the residence of persons who know my secret, should they ever think about revealing it.”

“And I am supposed to get into a car with you after hearing that?” The detective asked, seriously contemplating walking away and going to a bus stop, freezing temperature or not.

“Yes, because Vicki said you would take the ride and if I let you walk away and freeze to death trying to get home Vicki will never forgive me.” Henry answered, somehow making his blue/grey eyes look innocent.

Mike rolled his eyes and got into the car.

Henry grinned triumphantly and got in as well and drove off.

The drive was silent, Mike was watching the scenery go by and Henry had his eyes on the road, though he kept glancing Mike in his peripheral vision.

Mike had felt the vampire’s eyes on him the whole evening from when he had entered Vicki’s office but he had ignored it, not in the mood to start anything with the former 1st Duke of Richmond and Somerset. However, he could not ignore it now.

“What?” he asked, not even bothering to turn and look at the man next to him.

Henry was caught off guard, unaware that the detective realized that he was looking at him.

“You have been looking at me all evening. What is it that you want?” Mike asked, this time he turned his head and looked at Henry.

“No wonder you’re such a fine detective.” Henry said, trying to buy time to phrase what he wanted to say to Mike without getting shot for his efforts or having Mike jump out of the moving vehicle.

“Henry, cut the bullshit. Spit it out. What. Is. It?” Mike asked again, his patient beginning to wear thin.

When Henry reached the intersection, to turn onto the street where Mike resided, he pulled over the car and shut off the engine.

He turned to Mike and looked him dead in the eye, pouring all the seriousness he could he uttered his next words and prayed that he would not suffer for them.

“Come home with me.”

Mike stared, and he stared some more. Henry felt anxiety creeping in, thinking he had broken the detective when Mike started laughing so hard tears began to stream down his face. Henry’s face fell.

“Stop laughing.” He said and sounded like a petulant child.

“How can I?!” Mike managed to say, still laughing.

“Because it’s not funny; I’m being serious.” Henry said, he glanced out the windscreen to regain some composure and back to Mike who had finally calmed down.

Mike looked the man beside him, who looked younger than him but was centuries older.

“Holy shit! You are serious.” Mike was in shock.

Henry rolled his eyes, “yes, Detective, I am.”

Henry really wanted Mike, so he dropped his defences and allowed the man to see him.

“Mike,” he said the other man’s name and was rewarded when he saw a barely hidden shiver by Mike at hearing his name fall from the vampire’s lips, Henry brought his hand up to stroke his cheek.

“I can turn down this street and drop you home, drive off and never broach this topic ever again. Or I can drive straight, take you back to my penthouse, where you can go to bed with me and _I will_ _ruin_ you for all other men and women out there.”

Mike’s eyes widened and he drew back his head making Henry’s and fall from his cheek.

“What about Vicki? Aren’t you in love with her?” Mike asked.

“I love Vicki, but as a younger bossy sister who likes to get herself into dangerous situations.” Henry said, sincerity dripping from his words.

Mike shook his head, “No, Henry.”

Henry’s face fell. “Mike, I’m being serious.”

Mike sighed and rested his head back on the head rest. “I know you’re being serious Henry, but my answer is still ‘no.’ I will not go to bed with you; not tonight, not ever.”

Henry was heartbroken, he wanted the detective so bad and he was rejected. He knew that he could use his powers of persuasion and make the detective to sleep with him, but he wanted Mike to want him back, to sleep with him of his own free will.

“You know something, I will get out here.” Mike said and opened the car door letting in a gust of cold night air.

“Mike you don’t have to-” Henry began but was cut off by Mike.

“It’s ok Henry, I’m just three houses down. Good night.” Mike closed the door before Henry could respond. The vampire watched as Mike walked around the car and down the sidewalk. He kept watching until the other man turned into his driveway. When Henry could no longer see Mike even with his vampire eyesight he drove off, all the while cursing himself and wondering how to get the good detective into his bed.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is a persistent little bastard in more ways than one. 
> 
> Mike reveals a bit about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are all enjoying this story!! :) And I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments please to keep them to yourself.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

Mike was working a normal homicide case, however, he had hit a snag as the club where the murder took place was a gay club and it would have raised flags if he and a female had walked in there. In addition the club was highly exclusive and Mike needed a way in.

When he told Vicki his dilemma he made the mistake of doing so in front of Henry who perked up when he heard the name of the club.

“ _The Iris?_ I know it. I have a lifetime membership there, I can get you in.” Henry said looking between Vicki and Mike, all but bouncing on his toes excited for a legitimate reason to get close to the detective.

“Great!” Vicki said, “And both problems solved.”

“Both problems?” Mike questioned.

“Yeah, Henry can get you in also be your ‘boyfriend.’” Vicki explained.

Mike’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “Boyfriend? I only need a way in, I don’t need a ‘boyfriend’ especially if it’s Fitzroy.”

“Detective you wound me.” Henry said mockingly placing his hand over his heart.

Mike flipped him off.

“Mike, it would look less suspicious if you went with someone. And Henry is the perfect candidate, he can get you in and he’s great back up, not to mention he can use his persuasion powers if you have any problems questioning patrons of the club.” Vicki made excellent points.

Mike wanted to scream and Henry was doing nothing to hide his delight.

“Fine.” Mike said defeated.

“Good, and Mike you will have to clean up. It is a rather upscale club.” Henry said.

“Really? I had no fucking idea.” Mike said, acid dripping from his words.

“Detective! I’m shocked!” Henry mocked, hand over his heart, “do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Mike having enough of Henry’s shit spoke without thinking, “I can do a lot more with my mouth than kiss.”

As soon as those words were out of his mouth Henry’s eyes darken and Mike’s eyes widened when what he had said finally registered.

“I’m sure you can Detective.” Henry purred in full predatory mode.

Vicki was looking between the two men. “Henry stop looking at Mike as if you want to eat him.” She said, trying to break the suddenly weird tension that she felt between the two men.

Henry chuckled darkly, “Oh, I want to do a lot more to him that eat him.”

Henry licked his lips and Mike swallowed, “I’ll pick you up at 8 o’clock tomorrow night Detective, wear something nice.” He said and then left.

Vicki watched as Henry left and as soon as the door was shut, vampire hearing or not she whirled around on Mike.

“Ok, what the hell was that?!” She asked, her thumb pointing at the now closed door as if to somehow indicate she was talking about Henry.

Mike rolled his eyes, “It’s nothing Vic; just Henry being his usual annoying self.”

“Really?” The disbelief was clear in Vicki’s voice. “Henry looked as if he wanted to eat you and not in the blood drinking way but in the ‘fuck you six ways to Sunday’ way.”

Mike groaned and dropped himself onto the couch, dragging his hands down his face.

“He propositioned me the other night when he dropped me home.” He confessed.

Vicki’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Ok, so did you take him up on it?”

Mike gave her a look that was a cross between ‘what do you think?’ and ‘Fuck no!’

“Judging by the look on your face I am ok to go with ‘no.’ But why? He’s fucking attractive, charming as hell, not to mention he’s a vampire so he has stamina and I am going to assume he is a generous lover, so why would you not jump him?” Vicki was curious.

Mike sighed, “Vic, you know me. I can’t do that again, I can’t open up myself like that to a man again only to be hurt. I don’t think I could survive a second blow.”

Vicki’s eyes soften and she came to sit beside Mike on the couch, turning to fully face him.

“Mike, not every guy out there will hurt you like _he_ did.” Vicki spits out the word ‘he’ as if it tastes bad in her mouth.

“That piece of shit is a grade-a asshole. He’s lucky I didn’t break his fucking kneecaps or tear out his heart; it’s not like he needs it.” She growled.

“Whoa, down girl. Let’s put back the homicidal tendencies into their boxes.” Mike joked.

Vicki calmed down, “Look I can’t tell you what to do, but I can encourage you and vouch for Henry that he is a great guy and would never hurt you.”

“I know that he’s a good guy, for a vampire,” Mike smirked and Vicki rolled her eyes, “but I just can’t Vicki. Not again; it doesn’t matter who it is. I cannot not open up myself like that again.”

Vicki sighed knowing that she had lost this battle, “Ok, at least tell Henry so that he backs off.”

Mike looked at Vicki as if she was crazy, “Vicki, you’ve known him longer than I have, if I tell him that it will even make him more persistent to prove that he won’t hurt me.”

“Damn, you’re right. So what are you going to do?” She asked.

“Ignore him.” Mike said.

“As if that is going to work, but whatever method you think is best, I will support you no matter what you choose. Just know that when you inevitably give in to him I want to know how great the sex is.” She grinned.

Mike shot up at that, “good night Vicki.” He said as he left.

“Night Mike!” Vicki raised her voice to be heard through the closed door and laughed.

The next night at promptly 8 o’clock Henry pulled up in front of Mike’s house in his sleek black F-TYPE Coupe Jaguar sports car. Mike was on his porch when the car pulled up and he whistled in appreciation.

“Nice care Fitzroy.” He said when Henry stepped out of it.

Henry grinned, “Thanks. You’re not looking so bad yourself Detective.” He said and looked Mike up and down, his intentions clear in his eyes and voice.

Mike was dressed in a sleek dark blue Tom Ford suit that accentuated his broad shoulders and long legs and made his blue eyes pop.

Henry allowed his eyes to roam over the treasure that was put before him.

“Yeah, this was a bad idea. I don’t know how I let Vicki talk me into taking you with me.” Mike said and was relieved when Henry stopped undressing him with his eyes and looked up at him.

“Ok, Detective,” He said putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture, “I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

Mike eyed Henry sceptically, “A promise is a comfort to a fool.” He said.

“And you Detective are no fool.” Henry said, that predatory smile taking over his face again.

Mike sighed, knowing there was not much else he could do where Henry and his persistence was concerned. “Stop with the ‘detective,’ you might slip up once we’re at the club and that might be bad for us.”

“Right you are _Mike_.” Henry purred his name and Mike tried not to shiver at how it sounded rolling off the vampire’s tongue.

“Oh my- get in the car.” Mike said as he walked around to the passenger side. Henry laughed and got in as well.

“So what’s the plan for tonight Mike?” Henry asked as he drove, going over the speed limit a little but Mike chose to ignore that.

“Once we get in, we need to find and question a bartender named: Amelia Richards.” Mike said.

“That shouldn’t be too hard.” Henry replied, glancing at Mike. “We can ask the security at the door who’s working the bar tonight. Any special reason why her?”

“She was working last week Tuesday when the murder took place, however, she found the body and reported it but she disappeared when the police came. So far we have interviewed everyone else who was at the club at the time of the murder except her. I received a tip from a source who said she would be working tonight.” Mike responded, enjoying the smooth ride and leaned back into the comfortable leather seat.

Henry smirked at seeing Mike’s enjoyment.

“It has been difficult getting to her. All employees sign a very strict contract that forbid them from revealing any information about their clients and in return no information about the employees can be released to the police unless the employee choses for it to be released or go to the relevant authorities themself.”

“Since you have been working this case won’t you be turned back at the door?” Henry asked.

“I was just brought onto this case; my boss figured since I was working another case at the time, none of the clients or the employees will know who I am. And for if there are any problems at the door, well that’s one of the reasons you are here Henry.” Mike explained.

Henry mock sighed, “You only want me for my powers Mike. I am hurt.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “I don’t want you full stop.”

Henry chuckled, “If you say so.”

They soon arrived at the club and was greeted by a very long line, which they by passed thanks to Henry who grabbed Mike’s hand despite his protests and walked straight through the front doors into the club.

Mike looked around the expensive yet modest interior decoration of the club. Everything was a different shade of blue with platinum accents. Mike shook his head at the wealth that surrounded him, he would never understand rich people and their need to flaunt their wealth in other people’s faces. Then he remember the man who broke his heart and how he would subtly flaunt his wealth. But Henry, he was clearly wealthy but he did not do that; he was actually quite humble where his wealth was concerned even though he lived in a very nice penthouse, drove a very nice car and more than likely had expensive silk sheets on his king sized bed.

Mike’s thought process screeched to a halt when that popped into his mind, wondering where the hell it had come from and gave himself a mental shake, getting his head back into the game at hand.

“Here’s what we’re going to do: split up and as subtly as we can, ask around for Amelia and see if we can find her tonight.” He said and Henry nodded walking off to investigate.

The two men walked around the club for fifteen minutes subtly asking about Amelia Richards when suddenly Henry was back at Mike’s side.

 _“Mike!”_ He hisses.

Mike spins around to face Henry and the vampire leans into his space so that no one can over hear them.

“Apparently _you_ have raised some red flags.” He says and tilts his head in the direction of three security guards who are watching them.

“Shit! Can you vamp them or something?” Mike ask, praying that they would not get kicked out and lose their chance of speaking to Amelia.

“As powerful as you think I am Mike, my powers of persuasion cannot be used on a room this full or from such a distance.” Henry said watching the security guards from the corner of his eye.

“Hold on, I have an idea.” Henry grabbed Mike’s hand and dragged him to a back corridor and led him into a room that was just as expensively decorated but was for comfort for various activities. Henry pushed Mike down onto a very comfortable couch and before he had a chance to regain his breath that was knocked out of him, the vampire was on his knees between his spread legs, a cool hand on each thigh.

“Henry! What the-” Mike began but was cut off by Henry.

“Shh! We are about to have company.” He said and positioned himself properly in front to Mike, so that anyone looking from behind would think that he was servicing Mike.

A few seconds later and the door burst open revealing the three security guards and Henry was on them in the blink of an eye.

Black eyes, fangs out Henry gave his commands _“You are going to go and find Amelia Richards and tell her to come here. You are not going to bother us again and you won’t remember that we were here.”_

All three of the men nodded their heads and left the room. Henry turned back Mike who was still breathing a bit hard but had managed to regain the rest of his composure.

Henry grinned taking in Mike’s flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. “You ok there Mike? You’re looking a bit flushed.”

Mike glared at Henry, “there was no reason for what you did, if you had just wanted to vamp them.”

“What I did?” Henry questioned, looking all innocent when they both knew he was anything but.

“Is this what you want Mike?” Henry asked, and in the blink of an eye he was back in front of the detective and dropped to his knees in between Mike’s open legs again.

“A prince on his knees in front of you, begging you to go to bed with him?” Henry asked and proceeded to lean forward and mouth at Mike’s penis through his pants.

“Christ!” Mike shouted and threw his head back panting.

“Come to bed with me Mike.” Henry said, voice low and sensual.

There was a knock on the door and Mike came back to himself and looked down at Henry who was looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes. The detective sighed and grabbed the vampire by both his upper arms and pulled him to stand.

“No.” Mike said and let go of the other man and went to open the door to a beautiful young woman on the other side.

“Amelia Richards?” Mike asked.

“Yes?” The woman said uncertainly and Henry was immediately upon her.

His voice and eyes dark, _“Amelia Richards, you will assist the police department in the recent murder that took place on this property. You will not give them any trouble. You will go to the police station tomorrow and give your statement.”_

Both men watched as Amelia nodded and left the room.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what she has to say.” Mike said and turned to look at Henry, “Is it too much to hope that you will drive me back home unmolested with no more propositions?”

Henry looked as if he wanted to argue, but he relented. “Sure, I’ll even let you drive.’ He said and was pleased at the smile that broke out on Mike’s lips as he grabbed the keys from the vampire.

True to his word Henry did not molest or proposition Mike again on the way to his house or when they had arrived.

Getting out of the car and giving Henry back his keys, “thank you, for all your help Henry.” He said.

“Anytime Detective.” Henry said.

Mike bid him good night and the vampire watched until he was inside his house behind closed doors before getting back into his car and driving off.

The next night found Henry in Vicki’s office. Henry perked up when he heard and smelled Mike coming up the stairs. Mike opened the door to Vicki’s office to find Henry sitting at her desk with his feet on it crossed at the ankles, Vicki was sitting on the couch and Mike went and joined her.

“Good evening detective.” Henry greeted, his eyes watching Mike with carnal hunger clear as day in them.

Mike ignored the look, “good evening.”

“So how’d it go with Amelia Richards?” Vicki asked.

Mike sighed and rubbed his eyes. “She did it.”

Both Vicki and Henry sat up at that.

“She did what?” Henry asked.

“She killed our victim.” Mike said and was met with deafening silence.

“Long story short, she was in a relationship with the victim for eight years when he one day tells her that he is leaving her, no explanation just ups and leaves her. About two months after she finds out that he left her for another man. And we all know the saying: ‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’”

Mike to a breath and continued, his two companions hanging on to his every word.

“He was wealthy and had expensive taste; it did not take her long to find out about his new hangout spot with his new man. So she changed her appearance and got a job there, watching them and once the moment was right she took him out. She confessed the whole thing.”

“Damn. Talk about crime of passion.” Henry said.

Vicki was looking at Mike in concern, “are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just so surreal.” Mike said.

There was a tense kind of silence that settled among them and before it got anymore oppressive Mike stood.

“Well I just came by to tell you both what happened. Thanks again for all your help Henry.” He said as he walked to the door.

“Do you want a drive home?” Henry asked, preparing to get up.

“No, thank you. I got my car back.” Mike said looking at a spot over Henry’s shoulder.

“Oh, ok.” Henry said, looking a bit sad.

“Mike.” Vicki called him and he turned to her. “You’re going to be ok.” She said.

Mike gave her a smile and nodded, walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. He walked to his car but before getting in he looked up at Vicki’s office window and saw Henry watching him. They looked at each other and Mike turned around got into his car and drove off, leaving Henry curious about the exchange between him and Vicki.

 

 


	3. The 3rd Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a blast from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a character from "Suits."
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine.

Mike was at an upscale gallery exhibition, he was currently admiring a beautiful abstract piece that consisted various shades of blue with touches of silver. He would have bought it if he could have afforded the exorbitant price. He was so taken by the painting that he did not know someone was standing beside him until they spoke.

“You look like a masterpiece in that tux Detective.” The dark seductive voice said.

Recognizing that voice Mike steeled himself mentally before turning to the man beside.

“Fitzroy, why am I not surprised to see you.” Mike looked at Henry who grinned back at him, all boyish charm. It sometimes amazed Mike how he could go from boyish to voice dripping with sex in the blink of an eye.

“I support all the arts Detective. However, _I_ am surprised to see _you_ here.” Henry took a sip of whatever alcoholic amber liquid was in his glass and Mike eyes followed the motion of his throat swallowing.

“I rescued the owner’s daughter from a hostage situation some years ago, as a way to repay me, he sends me tickets to exhibitions.” Mike turned back to the painting and Henry’s eyes followed his line of sight.

“It’s magnificent isn’t it?”

“The price is also magnificent.” Mike teased.

“I could buy it for you.” Henry offered without missing a beat.

Mike whirled around at that, “no, you will not.”

“It’s not as if it would put a dent in my bank account.”

Mike spluttered at that, “No, I don’t care if it’s small change to you.”

Henry rolled his eyes and shrugged, “if you say so.”

Mike walked off to another piece and Henry followed him.

Mike’s eyes widen at when he saw the artwork properly, “Wow, this looks a scene from _‘The Walking Dead.’_ It’s rather depressing.”

“I agree.” Henry wasn’t sure what was supposed to be happening in the painting.

As Mike continued to scrutinize the painting, Henry took a few steps towards Mike so that he brushed against him and this got Mike’s attention.

“Do you want to know what else is rather depressing?” Henry stared at up Mike from under his eyelashes, his grey eyes alight with mischief.

“I am probably going to regret asking but what’s more depressing than this painting?”

Henry grinned and moved even closer, “the fact that you won’t come home with me. That you won’t allow me to take you to bed. Come home with me Mike, let me _wreck_ you.”

Mike shivered and placed his hand on Henry’s elbow, to push him away or pull him closer, he did not know. Just then a voice rang out behind the two men.

“Mike Celluci? Is that you?”

Henry’s eyes narrowed and his fangs almost dropped from the intrusion.

Mike immediately tensed at the voice that called out and his grip on Henry’s elbow noticeably tightened but it did not hurt the vampire who was very curious about his reaction.

Mike turned around to face the person who had called out to him.

“I thought that was you.” The person said, a blinding smile on his face showing his perfect white teeth; teeth that Mike suddenly had the urge to make him swallow.

“Harvey.” Mike greeted, distain dropping from his voice that was not lost on the two men. Henry looked at Mike and then at the man called ‘Harvey.’

He was almost as tall as Mike, maybe a few inches shorter. He had dark brown hair and eyes, he also wore a suit and carried himself in such a way that screamed: money and confidence.

Harvey turned to Henry and looked him up and down as if he was sizing him up, Henry just gave him his best smile and he may have showed a bit too much of his sharp teeth.

Harvey stuck out his hand for Henry to shake and introduced himself, “Harvey Specter.”

Henry was about to take his hand but was blocked by Mike who grabbed his hand and held it.

Both men were surprised by the action and Henry was more surprised by the outright hatred he saw burning in Mike’s eyes.

Harvey slowly lowered his outstretched hand.

“What the hell are you doing here Harvey?” Mike was pissed as hell.

Harvey cleared his throat at the hostility he was receiving, “I had a case in town and my client is a patron of this gallery, so I was given tickets to tonight’s exhibition. I had no idea you liked art.”

Just then a very beautiful woman walked up to the trio and linked her arm with Harvey’s.

“Who are you friends sweetheart?” She asked.

Mike was not a detective for no reason, he saw the matching rings they both wore on their significant ring fingers, the possessive hold the woman had on Harvey and the term of endearment.

Mike scoffed, “apparently there’s a lot we didn’t know about each other; like the fact that you married a woman when you told me before we became a couple that you were and I quote ‘100% gay.’”

Henry who was taking a sip of his drink at that moment choked on it, the woman’s face was one of surprise and her grip on Harvey’s arm became noticeably looser and Harvey’s face looked murderous.

Henry and the woman was looking between the two men staring at each other when Mike suddenly turned to Henry.

“Is the offer to go home with you still on the table?”

Henry was caught so off guard that it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with the question and when it did a brilliant smile broke out on his face.

“Yes, it is.”

“Great, let’s go.” Mike released Henry’s hand and unconsciously slid his own down to the small of Henry’s back as they turned to leave the gallery.

“Mike.” They both stopped at the pleading tone in Harvey’s voice but they did not turn around.

“Just let me explain. Please. That’s all I am asking for.”

Both Mike and Henry turned around, “you had your chance to explain Harvey and you chose not to. Now my boyfriend,” Henry’s head snapped to Mike when he referred to him as ‘boyfriend,’ “is going to take me home where he promised to fuck my brains out. Have a happy marriage.” With that both men walked away leaving Harvey to answer a lot of questions that his wife no doubt had for him.

The two men walked quietly to Henry’s Jaguar and the drive to Henry’s penthouse was also done in silence.

When the entered Henry’s home Mike went straight to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the view he had to Toronto’s night life. He could hear Henry moving around behind him but he paid him no mind that is until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a firm but cool body press against his back.

Mike sighed internally, wondering if his persistence had a limit.

“Do you want to tell me what that was back there?”

Warm breath washed over his neck.

Mike closed his eyes, “an unwanted blast from the past, nothing more.”

Henry chuckled darkly, “really? You could have fooled me.”

“Henry don’t, just don’t. I am not in the mood of dealing with what happened right now.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry I upset you. But you made me feel really happy when you referred to me as your ‘boyfriend’ even though you were just lying.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, it just came out.”

“Don’t apologize. I also liked when you said I was taking you home to fuck your brains out.” Henry emphasized that by moving his hands to Mike’s hips and giving them a squeeze.

Mike did not discourage Henry when he felt cool lips begin to nuzzle the back of his neck, nor when he felt little kisses that replaces the nuzzling.

“I could do that for you. Fuck you until you forget everything; until you forget that man.” Henry’s hands had moved again, one going up to loosen the tie around Mike’s neck and unbutton the two top buttons of his shirt so he had more skin to kiss. The other trailer along his defined abdominal muscles to tease the waistline of his pants, playing with the belt buckle.

Mike closed his eyes under the ministrations and failed to not push back into the erection he felt poking him in his ass. However, when Henry’s hand drifted down to caress his half hard erection that is when he snapped back to his senses.

“No, stop. Henry, stop.” Mike spun around in Henry’s arms only for the vampire to push him against the window and claim his lips in a heated kiss.

Henry kept Mike against the window with his supernatural strength as he plundered his mouth with his tongue. There was nothing gentle about this kiss that was inevitable with the amount of tension between them since the moment they met.

Mike’s arms were being braced on either sides of his head and a strong lean body was crushed against his. He felt as if fire was racing through his blood, he felt Henry’s erection press against his and his moan was swallowed by the other man.

His arm were released and Henry dragged his hands down his chest, around his hips to grab and squeeze his ass. Mike broke the kiss to breathe and Henry took the opportunity to attack his neck, leaving stinging red marks along one side of it.

Henry pulled back and uttered the words that would bring that night to an abrupt end.

“Come to bed with me Mike.”

Mike’s eyes snapped open and he pushed Henry away from him. He was breathing hard, trying to redirect the blood that was rushing south to go back to his brain to string together at least one coherent thought.

“No, a thousand times no.”

“Mike, please.” Henry took a step forward and Mike held up his hand to stop him.

“I can’t do this. Not tonight, not again.” With that Mike extricated himself from between the window and Henry.

“Good night Henry.” With that Mike walked out of Henry’s apartment, with the other man staring at his back until the door closed between them.

A few days later Mike was at home when he got a delivery. After signing for it, the medium sized package was brought into his living room; when he opened it he was more than surprised to find the abstract painting that he was admiring in the gallery, the same one he told Henry not to buy for him.

There was a note attached to the package written in Henry’s neat hand writing.

_“Dear Mike,_

_I know you said not to buy this painting but I this was the only thing that I could think of as an apology for my behaviour the other night. It is also an apology for the foreseeable future as I have no intentions to cease my actions in trying to be with you._

_I do not only want to have sex with you Mike, I want your heart, body and soul. I want everything you have and I want to give myself wholly to you as well._

_Please to accept this gift as one of the many in my wooing of you and know that I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Henry Fitzroy.”_

Mike had no idea when the first tear slid down his face and he did not try to stop the others as he cried silently in his living room with the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.

He cried for the man who wanted him and the fear of what would happen if he should give himself over to him.

He cried because he wanted so badly to give in.

He cried because he knew inevitably he would give in and he had no idea what would come after he surrendered himself to Henry.

 

 


	4. The 4th Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has an unwanted visitor and it’s not Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No NEGATIVE comments wanted. 
> 
> All errors made in this fic are mine. 
> 
> I know 'rentboy' is a British term, but I prefer it to 'boytoy.'

It was two weeks after Mike’s very unpleasant run-in with his ex-Harvey and the night he almost gave into Henry.

Currently he was laid up on his couch after a particular rough case. Mike had a few days off to recuperate from his injuries sustained, and he was watching one of his favourite movies, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier._ It had just reached the part when Steve discovered who the _Winter Soldier_ was when his doorbell was rung.

Cursing under his breath about the disturbance, he took his time to get up off the couch and when he opened the door he was greeted with Henry’s smiling face which suddenly took on a predatory look. Mike confused looked down and cursed again, he was clad only in low slung black sleep pants and his well-toned upper body was bare for all to see, including the painful bruises that he sustained.

“What do you want Fitzroy?” Mike was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now; all he wanted to do was lie on his couch and watch movies.

Henry still smiling and showing too many sharp teeth for Mike’s liking replied, “good evening Detective, I heard from Vicki that you got hurt during your last case and like the goof friend that I am, I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Mike raised an eyebrow, “A ‘good friend’ doesn’t try to get in your pants at every turn.”

“This one does.” Henry pointed to himself and Mike rolled his eyes.

“May I come in?”

Mike against his better judgement let the vampire into his house.

“Do you have to ask permission before entering someone’s home or can you just enter?” Mike closed the door and offered to take Henry’s jacket which was declined as the man hung it up himself.

“I can enter without permission, however, I do have manners so I will ask before entering.”

Mike nodded his head and went to lie back down on his couch, lying on his side so that he could watch the movie. Henry took a seat in the armchair at the end of the couch and watched the movie as well.

“I remember when those comics first came out. I never once thought that many years down the line they would be turned into movies.” Henry commented.

Mike looked at his house guest, “what is that like? Experiencing the world as it changes?”

Henry was surprised by the question, in all his years as a vampire, no one had ever asked him that.

“It’s a wonderful experience, I have been in some situations where I have experienced the exact moment when history is changed forever. Other times it had been _very insane_ and not in the good way, but in the ‘holy fucking shit, what the hell is happening?’ way.”

Mike laughed and Henry smiled, he liked it when the other man laughed.

“I don’t know how you do it; I know that I couldn’t do it. Being alive for so many years, staying young while your love ones grow old and die, and some long before their time.”

“Well, it’s all a part of life, I learn to adapt with each person I grow close to, fall in love with only to watch them grow old and die. I won’t lie, some deaths hurt more than others and have stayed with me for many years and there have been times when I have thought about ending it all. But then I think about all I have left to see and the lives of future generations I can make a difference in and I figure I can stick around for a few more centuries.”

Mike nodded, “well I know that you have made quite a difference in Coreen’s and Vicki’s lives.”

Henry pinned Mike with a look, and he struggled not to squirm under those sharp grey/blue eyes belonging to the predator in his living room.

“What about you Detective; have I made a difference in your life.”

Mike turned onto his back and closed his eyes so that he would not have to look at Henry and sighed, “Yeah, you’ve made a difference alright; made me _very_ aware of the creatures that goes bump in the night.”

Henry snorted and silently got up from his seat and walked over to Mike, who was unaware of the vampire’s actions until he felt a weight settle low on his hips. His eyes flew open to see Henry straddling his hips and leaning over him, his hands braced on the armrest on either side of Mike’s head.

“Is that the only way I’ve made a difference in your life?” Henry purred.

Mike closed his eyes again and his hands flew to Henry’s waist to try and pry him off. “You really are persistent. Get off Henry.”

“Hmmm, I think not.” Henry said and grinded down hard on Mike so that he could feel his erection.

Much to Mike’s mortification he moaned and arched up into the vampire.

“That’s it.” Henry grinned and leaned down to pepper kisses along the pale neck that was bared to him for the taking. He sucked at the skin of Mike’s neck and sat up to admire his artwork. Mike opened his eyes and Henry was smug to see that his pupils were dilated.

Henry stripped off his own shirt and Mike moaned at the sight, he couldn’t help himself as he ran his hands down the cool unblemished skin, feeling the well-toned muscles ripple beneath his touch; somewhere in his lust clouded mind he wondered if this was a vampire thing.

Henry shivered at the touch and he used his knees to spread Mike’s thighs so that he could settle between them and he felt Mike’s erection press against his own and the two men moaned.

Henry captured Mike’s lips into wet, hot and filthy kiss, taking everything that he wanted as his hands roamed the hard body beneath his being mindful of his injuries.

Henry then began to trail kisses down his jaw, he stopped too suck another mark into Mike’s neck, his lips continued to leave a fiery trail as he made his way down Mike’s heaving chest only to capture a nipple in his mouth that caused Mike to buck up and swear, his legs tightening around Henry.

“Fuck…Henry…you have to stop. We have to stop…I can’t- _fuck!_ ”

Henry had cupped Mike’s hard cock in his hand and was stroking him in time with his lips sucking on his harden nipple. He switched to the other nipple and felt Mike’s cock twitch in his hand.

“Let me do this for you Mike.” He whispered into Mike’s skin, “let me make you feel so good. Let me take you to bed. The things I want to do to you I would make a saint blush.”

Mike moaned at those words and the sinful things that Henry was doing to him with his hands and mouth. He knew he was about to give in when the doorbell rang.

Both men froze and Henry raised his head to look at Mike.

“Ignore it. It’s no one important.” Henry said and went back trailing kisses down Mike’s toned stomach, tracing his navel with his tongue.

The doorbell rang again and Mike pushed at Henry, thankful for the interruption, “I can’t. I have to answer it.” Henry growled and sat back on his heels, displeasure clearly displayed on his face. He watched as Mike gingerly got up, his injuries screaming due to the physical activities was just engaged in and calmed down himself. He watched as Mike’s erection wilted while his own was still hard and in need of desperate attention.

The doorbell rang for a third time and Mike, “coming!” He then spun around to look at Henry who had a look of amusement on his face from Mike’s choice of words, as well as the fact that his voice was raspy as hell.

Mike walked out of the living room and to the front door only to open and see the last person he ever wanted to on the other side.

Harvey Specter stood on his porch, clad in a bespoke suit that no doubt cost the entirety of Mike’s salary and a long no doubt just as expensive coat to protect him against Toronto’s cold weather.

Mike remembered that he was shirtless and the activities that he was engaged in when Harvey’s eyes did a slow drag down his body. He felt a sort of sick glee at Harvey seeing that he was not lonely and that he was currently with someone who _desired him_.

However, he still wanted him gone and cleared his throat watching as Harvey’s eyes snapped back up to his.

Harvey cleared his throat, and looked very uncomfortable, “am I interrupting something?”

Before Mike had a chance to answer, a voice spoke behind him.

“Yes, you are actually.”

Mike spun around to see a shirtless Henry leaning against the entry for the living room, glaring daggers at Harvey and when Mike turned back around he almost did a double-take as Harvey was glaring back just as hard.

Mike sighed, not in the mood for a pissing contest shifted so that he blocked the men’s view of each other.

“What do you want Harvey and how the hell did you find out where I live?” Mike was very curious.

“Donna.” Was the answer to his second question.

“Ah, good old Donna.” Mike closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to remain calm. “Still that does not answer what you’re doing here.”

Harvey opened his mouth, but closed it and glanced over Mike’s shoulder at Henry who had not moved and was still watching the two men, his eyes looking a bit darker than they were before and not in the ‘sexy kind of way’ but in the ‘seconds away from tearing out someone’s throat way.’”

“Can we talk in private?” Harvey asked and Mike raised an eyebrow as Henry snorted.

“No, there is nothing I want to hear from you.” Mike was closing the door when Harvey put up his hand to stop the motion.

Mike heard Henry growl low at the action but ignored it.

“Mike, please. Just hear me out.”

Mike shook his head, “No, Harvey. You had your chance to explain yourself that night you left me with no explanation and guess what you lost it. You do not get to turn up on my door step so many years later asking me to hear you out. Now please leave.”

“Yes, go. We have a couch with our names on it.”

Harvey’s eyes narrowed again with unmistaken jealously swirling in them.

“I had no idea that you’d take up with a _child_. _How old is he?_ ” Harvey sneers and Mike rolls his eyes, hearing Henry laughs behind him.

“He has no idea. I almost feel sorry for him.” Henry was smirking and Mike could feel it.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime _rent boy_?”

Once Harvey said that, Mike felt the atmosphere suddenly change and he could _feel_ anger coming off of Henry. He briefly wondered if it would be wrong not to stop the vampire from throttling his ex, but decided against it.

“Harvey get out of here.” He looked as if he wanted to argue further with Mike, not knowing how close he was to having his throat ripped out. Mike held up his hand to prevent any arguments. “Trust me, he may not look it but he’s a fighter. I’m doing you a huge favour here Harvey.”

Harvey finally relented, “I _am very sorry_ that I hurt you all those years ago Mike. I hope one day you can forgive me.” His eyes were sad as he said that.

“Yeah, well hell might freeze over long before that happens.” Mike then closed the door not waiting for Harvey to leave.

He turned around to face Henry who was nowhere to be seen. Mike walked back into the living room to find the vampire standing at the window and looking out, and once he heard a car door slam and drive off he knew what he was looking at.

Mike sighed, too stressed out and tired from the very unexpected and unwelcomed visit.

“Henry.”

The vampire turned around at the call of his name only for his shirt to hit him square in his face. He made a noise of surprise.

“You have two options.” Mike said. “1: you can put on back your shirt and continue watching movies with me and _keep your hands to yourself._ Or 2: you can go home right now if that is too much for you.”

Henry huffed out a breath and took his shirt off his head and put it on.

“I can keep my hands to myself.” He took a seat on the couch, leaving more than enough room for Mike to sitting without them touching.

Mike smiled and sat down, “good.”

The two men watched movies until Mike fell asleep and Henry sat and watched him until it was almost sunrise, and when he left, he simply bid the sleeping man a quiet farewell all the while keeping his hands to himself.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! - PLEASE READ!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you all for sticking with this story since the first day and for all your comments and kudos, they are deeply appreciated, especially when I have problems writing a new chapter and I have no idea how it will be received by you guys, only for one of you to comment telling me how great it is and that you can't wait for more. :)

With that said I want to apologise that this is not the much awaited chapter that you have no doubt been expecting. I will be starting a new job tomorrow after so many job applications and interviews I have finally been called back for a job and I am feeling very blessed by God.

I know that I will not have much free time starting tomorrow to write and update my beloved story. However, fret not, as I will not be abandoning this precious fic. I may not write and update it in the near future but I HOPE that the year will not come to an end without me updating this fic.  
I will try my hardest to write on Fridays and Saturdays when I have time and privacy to myself to think and create. However, please to keep in mind that I currently have two other ongoing fics so I will have to split my time between writing the three of them.

Thank you all for your ongoing support and I hope that you will stick with me until I have completed my story.

You all are the best and please don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

All the best with your jobs, school work, families, and whatever it is that you are doing, whether it is travelling to a new country by yourself, moving out of your parents home and out of your comfort zone. 

All the best with your future endeavours.

Sincerely,

Jack_Wilder


	6. The 5th Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike regrets ever meeting Henry, as he feels his self-restraint continue to slip.
> 
> Henry shares a bit about his mother.
> 
> A serious confession is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!! I hope that you all like it! :D
> 
> I hope that this chapter is good because I am posting it while extremely stressed out, so if there are any errors or if something doesn't make it's due to the stress. Sigh...
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine, if you see any mistake please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Mike had just come home after a  _very_  hard two weeks of trying to find a missing child. In the end the little boy was found and reunited with his father and step-mother who were relieved to have him back. Mike found out that the boy was taken by his heroin addicted birth mother and was being held in a crack house.

He had walked into his house, not bothering to turn on the lights downstairs as he had planned on just showering and falling into bed for some well-deserved sleep.

He had taken off his suit jacket, but still had on his shoulder holster when he opened his bedroom door and walked in, going straight into the bathroom to turn on the shower and heat up the water.

He was about to turn on the shower when his mind caught up to him and he backtracked into his bedroom to look at his bed.

"Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

On Mike's bed was a  _naked,_  seductively smiling Henry Fitzroy. 

"Hello to you too Detective." The naked vampire purred from where he was sitting with his back against the headboard, his arms folded behind his head, boyish yet seductive grin on his face and Mike's bed-sheets low around his slim waist. 

"Nope, nope. No, no, no,  _no._ " Mike said as he shook his head. _"Out."_  He pointed towards the bedroom door and Henry's smile didn't wane, if anything it got even bigger. 

He shrugged his shoulders, "ok Detective, if you insist." Henry rose gracefully out of the bed, the sheet falling from around his waist to show Mike  _everything_  he had to offer.

Mike choked on his spit as he took in the beautiful flawless body in front of him; he swore it was carved from marble. He could feel his body begin to respond and stomped on the urge before he could develop a full-blown raging hard-on. 

"For God's sake put on some  _clothes_  Fitzroy!" He snapped and the bastard vampire had the nerve to grin at him. 

It was again the wrong thing to say to the infuriating vampire as he bent over giving Mike a full view of his magnificent ass to put on his boxer-briefs. Mike closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten in his head.

"How are you so damn persistent? Is it a 'princely' trait, not taking 'no' for an answer?" All Mike wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep for the next forty hours, not deal with a horny 450 years old vampire.

Henry stopped getting dressed at that question and turned to face Mike with a fond look on his face.

"Contrary to popular belief I was told 'no' many times back when I was a prince."

"Really now?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Yes, especially by my mother. She made sure that I did not grow up a spoiled, selfish prince." Henry got a sad look on his face at the mention of his mother and Mike's heart went out to him, wondering what it was like to outlive the woman who gave birth to you and nurtured you for almost five centuries.

"I actually visited her after I was turned and she accepted me for what I had become."

"A mother's love is unconditional." Mike said thinking about his own mother. "Did you see her again?"

Henry smiled a fond smile, "yes, I did in fact. I visited her when she was on her death bed and stayed with her while she drew her last breath the night she died." A tear slipped down his face and he wiped it away.

"I did not expect a trip down memory lane when I decided to come here tonight." Henry commented as he buttoned his shirt.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect to come home to a naked vampire in my bed."

"Yet here we are." Henry spread his arms as if to encompass the situation.

"What  _exactly_  is it that you want Henry?"

In the blink of an eye Henry was inches away from Mike and he had to resist the urge to step back.

Blue eyes stared down in grey eyes.

"I want  _you_  Mike.  _All of you_." Henry's eyes went pitch black and Mike could feel his heart double time in beat, no doubt Henry could hear it, and he felt his blood ignite from the way those words were said, dark with desire.

"Not this again Henry."

Henry brought up his hands to hold Mike's face, "why? Why are you so adamant about keeping yourself from me? I don't just want your body for one night. I want all of you for however, long you will have me."

Mike's breath hitched and Henry sealed his lips over Mike's as a way of showing his intentions.

Mike's lips parted and Henry's tongue snaked into his mouth, tasting the coffee the detective had drank hours ago in order to stay awake and finish his report. Henry's hands had moved from Mike's face to slide around his shoulders and pull him closer to his body.

Mike's hands were gripping tight onto Henry's waist and if he were a human being he would have already been sporting bruises.

Henry began walking backwards taking Mike with him, never breaking the kiss. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he dropped himself back and pulled Mike down on top of him, both men moaning into each other's mouths at the delicious rub of their cocks.

Mike broke their lips a part to trail kisses along Henry's jaw and down his neck. Henry went against his instincts as a predator, as a vampire and bared his neck for Mike to have more access, where he sucked and bit marks into the cool skin, which soon faded.

Mike continued with his ministrations further down Henry's body that was writhing beneath him. He unbuttoned Henry's silk shirt and parted it to take one of the pale nipples into his mouth that made the vampire arch up almost throwing him off. He then switched to the other nipple.

"Mike, Mike, Mike," Henry chanted like a prayer and Mike felt powerful knowing that he had a very dangerous predator beneath him moaning in pleasure and begging with his body for more.

"Mike  _fuck me, please_." Those words like ice cold water being thrown on him and Mike push himself up and off of Henry and the bed.

Henry's eyes opened when he did not feel the weight of Mike pressing him down and eased up on his elbows, shirt falling down his shoulders, hair dishevelled and eyes dark as night.

"Mike?"

"Get out."

Henry was hurt at the sudden change in Mike's behaviour, thinking he was finally getting what he wanted.  

"What?" The hurt clearly heard in his voice.

 _"Get. Out."_  Mike said, eyes hard.

Henry got up off the bed, his shirt still hanging on his arms, "Mike please talk to me. You know that I would never hurt you. Please-"

"I said  ** _GET OUT!_** " Mike bellowed not caring if his neighbours heard him.

Henry actually flinched and Mike instantly regretted his behaviour.

"Shit, Henry I'm sorry. Fix your shirt."

He did as told, and took a seat on Mike's bed looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, but hear this Michael Celluci, I won't stop until I have you."

Mike knew that with Henry's supernatural powers, age and time were on his side and he would have no problem with waiting for him to fold and give into the the desires that lived at the far back of his mind.

"I'm going to shower, when I get back I want you  _gone_."

The vampire nodded, and his eyes tracked Mike as he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"I have all the time in the world Detective." Henry said into the room and left in the blink of an eye.

Four days later Mike came home to see Henry sitting on his porch steps.

"Fucking hell." He mumbled under his breath, not caring that Henry could hear him. "Just so you know I'm  _not_  having sex with you, so just keep your damn hands to yourself."

Henry stood up gracefully to make room for Mike to walk up the porch steps, a smile on his face as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I'm actually here to make amends to our relationship Detective."

"Relationship?" Mike raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware we had a relationship."

Henry grinned his boyish grin that Mike would never get tired of seeing.

Mike opened the door to his house and walked in, Henry following him.

The detective stripped off his coat and hung it up, all the while feeling Henry's hungry gaze look him up and down appreciating what he saw. 

"Yes, we do. Not the one I want,  _but_  at least I get to be a part of your life and I want to ensure that I remain in it."

Mike could hear the sincerity in Henry's voice. "There is no need for making amends. You already apologized the other night, which was enough for me. And as long as we are both alive we will always be a part of each other's lives Henry."

Henry smiled at that, "I love you."

They both froze; Mike mid-way to pulling off his tie and Henry swore that he could feel his cheeks warm in embarrassment for the first time in almost 500 years.

"Henry-"

"I love you Mike. Please don't belittle my feelings for you. I didn't mean to just spring those words on you, but I said them and cannot undo it and I wouldn't even if I could."

Mike sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

"Henry, I  _don't_  love you. I haven't loved anyone like that in a really long time and the last time I did I-" Mike cut himself off and swallowed, "let's just say I can't open up myself like that again."

"Mike, I would do everything in my power to never hurt you. Please just let me show you." Henry had come up behind Mike who was still standing with his tie in his hands, worrying the material and wrapped his arms around him.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Henry whispered in his ear and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Mike leaned back into the strong body before his senses came back to him and he broke the hold and stepped away from and hurt Henry.

"Henry, please to respect my feelings. I cannot put myself out there like that again. Now please leave, I'm tired and would like to go to sleep."

Henry nodded, "I'm sorry about whoever hurt you. You deserve the world Michael Celluci." In the blink of an eye Henry had left and Mike could hear how the deafening the silence was.

"Shit." He cursed the silence that surrounded him.

 

 


	7. The 6th Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic and I want to thank everyone who has read it, continued reading it and will read it in the future.
> 
> I am very happy that you all love it and do not fear, I have many more Mike/Henry fics planned; I just need the time to write them.
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine, if you see any mistake please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Two weeks had gone by and Mike had not heard from or seen Henry in those two weeks. He knew that he was the one who chased away the vampire, but he had grown used to him popping up out of nowhere. He didn't even see Henry when he visited Vicki and Coreen, who both knew something was going on between the two men, but had enough decency not to be nosy. The only thing that Vicki said to Mike regarding the matter was, "he misses you too."

Now Mike was currently at another black-tie art gallery event and was staring at a painting that was literally just a canvas of different shades of blue but it had a calming effect about it. he didn't startle when he felt a familiar presence appear at his side.

"Please don't buy this one for me."

The person beside him gave a quiet laugh, "and here I was about to make it your other apology gift."

"You don't have to apologize again Henry, just back off with the advances and respect my wishes."

Henry turned to him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand and Mike closed his eyes, leaning into the cool touch.

"I wish it were that easy Mike, but you have no idea what you do to me."

Mike leveled him with a look and Henry rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what you do to me  _emotionally_." He clarified. 

At that statement Mike turned and gave Henry his full undivided attention. 

"You-," Henry began and stopped, and Mike swore that Henry, a  _vampire_  was blushing, "you make me very happy; just by thinking about you or seeing you makes me smile like no one has in an  _extremely_  long time and trust me when I say that, seeing as how I have lived many centuries."

Mike chuckled when he said that but quickly sobered up, "I respect your feelings for me Henry, but you also have to respect that I cannot give myself over like the way that you want to a person again. I just can't. Please understand."

Henry nodded, "I do and I am sorry. I hope that our friendship can survive this."

"It can and it will. It will just take some time." Mike rested a hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezed, and he was rewarded with a small smile. "Now, tell me what's so good about a painting that is nothing but blue."

Henry launched into a detailed lecture about what made the painting so great and  _expensive_. He did so for several more paintings and Mike hung on to every word, asking questions and making jokes. They had just moved on to what would have been their ninth painting and Henry opened his mouth to begin his lecture only to be interrupted.

"Mike?"

At the sound of that very familiar and unwelcome voice Mike froze and Henry spun around only to growl quietly when Mike grabbed his wrist to prevent any bloodshed. he took a deep breath before spinning around to look at an expensively dresses Harvey Spectre.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Harvey." Mike was suddenly feeling tired and Henry buzzing beside him with coiled anger, ready to pounce was not helping. 

Harvey's eyes were filled with lust as he looked Mike up and down, an action which caused Henry to subtly press against Mike's side and felt a thrill run down his spine when Mike wrapped his arm low around his waist and squeezed.

"You look good Mike."

Mike  _barely_  restrained the urge to roll his eyes, "where's your wife? I don't think she would appreciate you hitting on a  _man_  in her absence."

Harvey's face fell, "we're separated."

"I am not surprised to hear that. Now excuse us, we have paintings to look at." The two men began to walk away.

"Mike, please just hear me out. I know I hurt you, but-"

"But?  _But?_  There are no 'buts' Harvey, you did a lot more than just  _hurt_  me, you shattered my fucking heart." Mike hissed, letting go of Henry's waist and stepping into Harvey's space in a threatening manner. "So no, I will not listen to what you have to say; and if you know what is good for you, you will  _never_  show your face in Toronto again."

"Mike, hey Mike." Henry was tugging on Mike's arm, "let's get out of here Mike, he's not worth it."

Mike looked around and saw that a few curious eyes were looking their way. "Go home Harvey, there's nothing for you here."

Mike grabbed Henry's arm and both of them walked away, never looking back. Outside in the cool night's air, Mike could feel his anger simmer down. Henry remained quiet, watching as Mike paced a little by their cars.

"I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Mike; from what I understand he broke your heart, there's no need for any apologies or explanations for your behaviour. As far as I can see, you're over him but I can't say the same about him."

Mike snorted at that, "that's Harvey for you; never knowing what he has until he throws it away."

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Henry broke it.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a little? I promise there are no ulterior motives and I will keep my hands to myself."

Mike smiled, "maybe some other time. I'm quite tired and just want to go home."

"Ok, I understand. Safe travels Mike."

"You too Henry."

Mike got into his car and drove off, not looking in the rear view mirror, lest he saw Henry's crestfallen face.

* * *

 

It was about two o'clock in the morning and Mike was still awake in bed, going over all the reasons in his head why it would be a bad idea to have sex with Henry. And to be honest none of them made sense to him.

He wondered if he was actually punishing himself by not opening himself up to other persons; not everyone was like Harvey and would hurt him. He definitely knew that Henry would never hurt him. So why was he holding himself back, wasn't that making Harvey win?

With a huff Mike flung himself out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he grabbed his jacket on the way out of the house and got into his car. 

* * *

 

Henry was putting the final touches on his newest graphic novel and was happy that he was going to beat the deadline by three days when he smelt that familiar and welcome scent. Using his vampire speed he was at his front door in a few seconds but waited until he heard the knock, not wanting to seem too eager.

He opened the door with the grace of a prince and smiled, "Mike."

"Hey, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Mike looked nervous all of a sudden, wondering if coming to Henry's home was a bad idea. 

"Not at all." Henry pushed open the door wider as a silent indication for Mike to enter which he did, Henry's eye trailing him.

Mike shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the couch and walked over to Henry's work station to look at his newest creation. Henry trailed after him.

"I see that you're going to finish before your deadline, congrats." Mike teased and Henry smiled.

"Very astute of you Detective. However, I don't think you came here to check on my work progress." 

Mike took a deep breath and spun around, looking down into Henry's eyes and coming to a decision.

He don't know where he got the strength to do what he did, but Mike pushed Henry up against one of the floor to ceiling windows in his apartment.

"Mike?" Henry didn't know what was about to happen and was a bit concerned about Mike's behaviour. 

Instead of answering, Mike captured Henry's lips in a scorching kiss. He had a tight grip on the vampire's arms which would have left bruises on a human. He took and took and took, running his hands all over Henry's body. He had shoved his hands under Henry's shirt and felt his cool skin and without even being prompted Henry took it off and flung it into a dark corner. 

He broke the kiss only to trail his lips down Henry's pale, long neck; kissing, sucking and nibbling, leaving marks that soon faded. Henry threw his head back to provide Mike with more access to his neck and pressed his erection against Mike's who moaned at the sensation.

"Ah! Mike! Please don't tease me.  _Please_  let this be real." Henry begged.

Mike opened the button on Henry's pants and spun him around so that the vampire's back was pressed against his chest.

“If you turn around I will stop and walk out.” Mike growled still holding tight to the smaller but stronger man. “If we are doing this, it will be done under my conditions.”

Henry nodded, " _anything_  you want Mike.  _Anything_."

"Those are dangerous words Henry." Mike said into the nape of his neck as his hand slid down into Henry's pants to take hold of his hard cock and began stroking him.

"Fuck! Mike!" Henry's head dropped back to rest on Mike's shoulder, "keep doing  _that_  and you can have whatever you want. You can do whatever you want with me."

Mike stopped what he was doing and Henry whined at the lost sensation, "you're too good for me Henry Fitzroy." He kissed Henry’s temple.

Henry chuckled which tapered off into a moan when Mike twisted his hand around his cock.

"You like that?"

"Yeah." Henry sighed, eyes closed and lost in sensation.

"Well you're going to like this even more." Mike whispered into his ear and proceeded to drop to his knees and pulled down Henry's pants and boxer-briefs. He placed a kiss on each firm ass cheek before standing back up and pressing his fully clothed body against the cool naked one in front of him.

"I think you're a tad bit over dressed there Detective." Mike could hear the smirk in Henry's voice. "I would turn around to help, but you said not to so..."

"You're a little shit." Mike said as he began to strip himself.

"I've been told that many times." The last word was a pitch too high as Mike had pressed his now naked body against Henry's with no warning. 

"I hope you're ready for what you've been asking for Henry."

Henry arched his back, pushing his firm ass against Mike's hard cock, "I've been ready since the first time I laid eyes on you."

It was a good thing Henry had gotten all the windows in his penthouse replaced with double reinforced glass, with the way Mike was pounding into him against it, it was miracle it hadn't broke as yet.

Both men were panting, lost in each other's bodies.

“You’re so beautiful, so strong. You feel so good Henry.” Mike praised in his ear, lips then latching onto the sensitive skin behind the vampire’s ear and sucking which in turn made him howl with pleasure.

“More! Please Mike!” Henry begged.

“I like the way you beg, your  _highness_.” Mike said and chuckled darkly.

Henry keened at the pleasure shooting up his spine each time Mike hit his sweet-spot.

"Mike, Mike, Mike! I want you to come in me. I want your cum to fill me up; I want to feel it running down my thighs."

"You've got a filthy mouth on you Fitzroy."

"Fuck me harder!" Henry said in response.

Mike complied, gripping Henry's hips painfully tight and pounded into him over and over again until Henry's release messed up the window and Mike's cum was filling him up as per his demand.

The men collapsed right there on the floor, the moonlight making their bodies glow. Mike was panting and Henry was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was amazing;  _you're_ amazing."

Mike laughed, "I’m gladd I blew your mind." He then grimaced, "I don't know about know about you, but I am in need of a hot shower."

Henry got up and stretched his hand out to Mike to pull him up. "If you don't mind, we can shower together, you know save water." 

"Yeah, sure we can be good to the earth and save water." Mike said, a smile pulling at his lips as Henry eagerly dragged him to his enormous bathroom.

The two men only showered, there were a few touches and kisses but nothing that evolved into sex. They dried off and retired to Henry's room where they laid on their sides looking at each other. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what made you change your mind about me?" Henry looked so vulnerable when he asked and Mike took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"After seeing Harvey  _again_  tonight, I figured out that I was punishing myself by not being with someone else, I wasn't protecting myself."

"What happened between you two? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I won't ask again but I am extremely curious."

Mike looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "ok, I will tell you what happened, but you have to promise not to cause him any grievous bodily harm."

Henry's eyebrows reached his hairline, " _what did he do?"_  His eyes had gone black.

"Promise me Henry."

"Fine, I won't harm him even if he deserves it."

Mike smiled at a pouting Henry, "good." he then launched into the story of his and Harvey Spectre's previous relationship.

Henry listened as Mike told him about his past, before meeting Harvey. 

  
 Mike told him how he was married to his high school sweetheart Claudia.

"You were  _married?_ To a  _woman?_ "

"Yes, I was."

"I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other."

 Mike continued his story and when she died from a heart attack he finally decided to explore his sexuality. He had met Harvey in a diner one day and they hit it off. They were in a serious relationship for three years. Then one day Harvey came home and told Mike that he was ending their relationship. 

"He wouldn't give me an explanation as to why he was ending things, just that we couldn't be together anymore."

"Wow, he's a jackass. Just ups and leaves, no explanation." Henry doesn't know what he was more disgusted with, the fact that he dumped a great man like Mike or that he did not even have the damn courtesy of giving him an explanation.

"It was a week later that I found out Harvey had married another lawyer at his law firm name Scotty, a woman when Harvey had told me he was 100% gay, asshole."

"This like a  _telenovela_."

"Oh shut up Henry." There was no heat in the words though.

"I'm not joking. This is straight out of a  _Soap Opera_."

Mike thought about it and started laughing, "I guess you're right."

"So what happened afterwards?"

"Well he broke my heart and I was afraid of opening myself like that to another person again. That's why I kept dismissing your advances."

"Well I'm glad you decided to finally take a chance on me and know this Michael Celluci, I will do  _everything_  in my power to never hurt you in any way. I love you."

Mike stopped breathing at those words.

"You don't have to feel pressured into saying it back, I just wanted you to know."

Henry's lips were captured in a kiss and Mike rolled on top of him, licking and biting at his lips. He broke to the kiss so that he could breathe, "you have a way with words."

The vampire smiled, "I know," was the smug reply. 

Mike shut him up with another kiss and a lot more than kisses for the rest of the night. When morning came and Henry fell into his slumber Mike looked at him and the rumbled bed sheets from their night's activities and smiles, knowing that his heart would be safe with Henry.

 

 

 

 


End file.
